


All in a Days Work

by lasairfhiona



Series: Slice of Life (Original Fiction) [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a hellish night at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Days Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of the "Slice of Life" original series. I have a tendency to throw my favourite original character into scenarios with fanfic

Joe had a pounding headache. He was more than ready to call it a night and last call wasn't for another hour. He wiped the spilled beer and drinks from the bar one more time before setting up another batch of clean glasses. Tonight was one of the nights he really wished he didn't own the bar or at least had a larger staff.

For some reason the "kids" all decided to invade his bar tonight so his normal sedate crowd of regulars and adults were overrun by college kids. Loud college kids. Obnoxious college kids who belonged in one of those trendy bars downtown not his neighborhood "where everyone knows your name" kind of bars. They had everyone complaining to him about their behavior.

Methos had stopped by and regretted it as soon as he appeared in his usual spot and Joe had recruited him to help out behind the bar. Not even his best glare had been able to tame them as they crowded against the bar demanding their drinks now and not caring if they were being rude or pushing in front of people already there. It wasn't until Greg came in and when he saw the crowd he pulled his badge from his pocket and used the chain to hang it around his neck so it would be badge prominently displayed. They toned it down a notch, but not enough for his taste.

The last hour passed too slowly for Joe's taste even with Methos and Greg helping out behind the bar. There was no way the kids could miss a six foot four cop standing behind the bar with wearing his badge. When the clock struck two a.m. Greg began herding the kids from the bar while Joe followed the last patron out and locked the door behind them with a sigh of relief.

"Come on," he said as he walked past Methos and Greg toward the back office. Closing the door behind them, he motioned to the chairs.

"After tonight, I have something we can all enjoy," Joe said with a smile as he opened a cupboard behind him and pulled an old wooden box out. "Hundred year old scotch," he explained as he pulled the glasses out and poured them each a glass. None of them said a word as stood around Joe's desk and took a glass, savoring the first drink and the warm smoothness as it went down.

"What the hell happened tonight? Where did all those kids come from?" 'Adam' asked as he plopped down sprawling out in exhaustion.

"That's what I'd like to know," Joe said after another sip. "Why here?"

"Not the first time the college kids have gone 'off the res' so to speak. Vice had an incident last week where a group of college kids came in a lot like tonight and used their 'party' to pass drugs into new neighborhoods," Greg explained as he took a seat and tossed a leg over the arm of the chair.

"That's the last thing I need," Joe groused.

Greg took another drink. "No worries, I'm here a lot and I know other cops come in off duty so a little bit more of a presence will be felt, especially once I let them know the kids have moved out this way. They'll be made to understand this place if off limits," Greg offered not willing to let the place he came for good companionship, conversation and to unwind.

"Thanks," Joe said raising his glass.

"All in a days work," Greg said with a smile, turning a comment Joe had made after a long late night conversation they had back on him.

"Hehehe," Joe said smiling, "all in a days work is right." It was good to have friends who carried a badge and looked the part of a 'big, bad, cop'.


End file.
